bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Core War
The '''Core War' was a war fought on Spherus Magna among the world's rival elemental tribes for possession of Energized Protodermis springing from the planet's core. The Element Lords, leaders of the tribes of Spherus Magna, initiated the fighting, conscripting the Cealians to fight in their armies. The war eventually culminated in the planet-wide cataclysm known as [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], and Spherus Magna split into three separate fragments. History Discovery of Energized Protodermis The planet of Spherus Magna had long harbored a vast quantity of Energized Protodermis within its' core. When a portion of the substance worked its' way up to the surface of the planet in the Northern Frost, the Agori of the Ice Tribe discovered it, and began investigating the liquid. The Element Lord of Ice, after being informed of the discovery, managed to secure control over the well. The other Element Lords coveted the powerful substance, and declared war on one another for it, breaking the longstanding mutual peace that was held. The Great Beings, enigmatic creators and former leaders of the planet, were intrigued by the substance, and sent Raanu and Kyry to retrieve some of the substance so they could utilize it in their experiments. Preparations for the War The Cealians were enlisted into the six armies, and used to fight. The Element Lords remained in the villages, directing the troops. The Agori began acting as support staff, and remained in the villages to assist their soldiers. Surel, a warrior for the Ice Tribe, was assigned to train the Iron Wolves, previous creations of the Great Beings. Warfare The fighting raged all over the planet, and involved the majority of the population. The Great Beings despised the war, and attempted to quell the violence with diplomacy, but failed at every attempt. Despite the amount of fighters, the war never reached the Black Spike Mountains nor the Darkness Tribe beyond. The Bone Hunters roamed the deserts, eschewing any militaristic fighting. The Iron Tribe also did not participate in the war, their numbers having been devastated by a plague. Several soldiers were fused to the trees of a forest, by the power of the Element Lord of Jungle. The area later came to be called the Forest of Blades, after the weapons that the soldiers still held. Vastus, a field commander of the Jungle Tribe, was chosen to lead a covert sabotage operation during the war. His efforts were largely successful, though an accident during a mission to trigger an avalanche accidentally caused the deaths of a large number of non-combatant Agori. Gelu eventually grew disillusioned with the fighting, and defected from the army. He was unable to escape the war, however, and got caught up in a battle. His best friend, Surel was gravely injured during the fight, and was thought to have died. The Jungle Tribe, at one point, fought with a Rock Tribe battalion, lead by Stronius. Another battle was fought at Lein's Drift some time during the war. Upon receiving a sample of Energized Protodermis, the Great Beings noticed that the Energized Protodermis was causing damage to the planet. They began the constructing the Great Spirit Robot, revisiting an old project. They also created the Baterra, and programmed them to assassinate any armed combatant in the war. The Baterra began murdering any fighters they found. Battle of the Field of Mist The Water Tribe, led by Tarix, and the Fire Tribe, led by Ackar, clashed in the Field of Mist, a location in the Great Jungle. Battle of Iron Canyon A month long battle occurred in Iron Canyon, a battle in which Ackar participated. Due to the dangerous terrain, armies were forced to frequently hide and be sought out. Narrow corridors forced the armies to move in single file, resulting in massive loss of life when ambushes were sprung. Campaign to Ice Tribe Tunnels Certavus' platoon defeated an army of Sand Tribe warriors, and on the trek home were attacked by Skrall and there was a void of power left opened by the Ice Tribe's defeat. The Element Lord of Water assigned Tarix to lead an army up to gain power where they entered conflict with the Jungle Tribe, and eventually proposed a truce. Tarix and Vastus decided to leave towards reported secret underground Ice Tribe tunnels, intending to use them to their advantage. The combined forces moved through the Great Forest, but were detected by Malum who burnt down a section of the forest. They reached the location where the secret tunnel was supposed to be, and hid when Malum's forces returned, but Vastus grabbed one of Tarix's Water Blades and blasted Malum with elemental Water, as part of his planned escape. The Jungle Tribe left while the Fire and Water tribes fought, but the sudden arrival of Certavus' platoon caused Malum to order a retreat, even though Certavus' warriors soon left. Final Seizing of Energized Protodermis Stronius, commander of a Rock Tribe legion, combated the Ice Tribe forces, succeeding in weakening their hold on the area with the Energized Protodermis. The Fire Tribe took advantage of the weakness, and led an effort into the Northern Frost to claim the Energized Protodermis, and managed to acquire some of it. They began draining and collecting the substance, their efforts weakening the stability of the planet even more. As a result of the Fire Tribe's efforts, the planet broke apart into several pieces, an event referred to as ''"The Shattering". The Great Spirit Robot was launched during the chaos, sent on a mission that would eventually lead it back to the planet and help fix the destruction. Aftermath In the wake of the disaster, the four socially-based villages quickly came to the conclusion that full-scale war was impossible in their devastated society. The arena match system was founded by veterans of the Core War in order to settle disputes between tribes in a civil manner. While a small number of Cealians lived in the Agori villages and became known as Glatorian, the rest became wandering bandits consigned to living in the wastes. Agori society became incapable of innovating its' own technology, instead scavenging remnants of the Great Beings' technology to suit their needs. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''Decadence'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (First Appearance; Not Mentioned By Name) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Crossing'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Empire of the Skrall'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Sahmad's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Spherus Magna Category:Events